Heaven with the Bladerbrakers
by Krystal Ice Phoenix
Summary: A new girl on the team. News friends, and of course don't forget the foes. Kai has to sides, and Meiyo the new girl struggles to fit in the crowd without people knowing she is a famous movie star from Hollywood. The battle begins as the adventure continue
1. Introduction

Meiyois a new student at Hillside Hide. She just moved to Japan Tokyo. The reason she moved was because of her acting career ended for just a year taking a time off from acting. There she meets a cold hearted boy named Kai. Kai starts having feelings for her, Meiyo changes Kai's cold heart into something sweet and soft. KaiOC and the Rest of the BeyBlade Gang is in this story!

My other story is on a writer's black I guess. I hope it isn't deleted! I have at least 26 chapters on that beyblade fanfic.

CHAPTER ONE The New Student Introduction to the story

Meiyo wasn't like all ordinary teenagers. The most wonderful thing about her was that she was Hollywood's best actress. She has had a lot of roles in movies like "The Dark Phoenix", "Ice Princess" and "Missing Crow Village". A/N: I just made those movies names up.

She was a very pretty young lady indeed. Meiyo has black hair going down to her waist cut into layers, and blue banks two banks straight line from her left side framing her sweet adorable face. She had soft brownish, crimson eyes. A/N: Her eye's color changes when her feelings changes. Chestnut brown when she is feeling happy, dark forest when she is really sad, alone etc, and bloody red crimson when she is pissed off! So don't mess with her when she is "MAD".

Meiyo lives in a BIG Mansion with her servant Mrs. Kini-Mono. Her parents have died in a plane crash while flying to Canada to shoot a movie. She was only five when her parents had died. Plane crashed because of errors in the engine….or is it?...read to find out more Muahaha…….

Meiyo has a little puppy name Sakura or nick name cherry or cherry blossom. A female puppy golden retriever. Meiyo is currently 16 years old in this story, and is in grade 11. She has a H2 Stealth Grey Metallic Hummer that she drives to school or work it's for her own protection. And she also rides a Silver Honda 2005 Interceptor Sport motorcycle.

I kind of fixed it back for some of you it was Meiyo was known as Mimi, but then I read back and the name kind of sound weird so I changed it, her dog as well from Blossom to Sakura.


	2. Nice to meet you

This is going to be part two since the first part was the introduction to the story. Thank you for the reviews from:

babii-kitti

ERALDA

Meiyo and her puppy Sakura sat by the plane window staring down at her new home.

Japan her original place where her parents were born and raised. Meiyo missed her parents dearly.

The only thing she had that memorized her parents were only two photo albums that contained photo of her when she was five with her parents, and some of her parents belonging.

The rest were locked up in the big safety deposit back in America. Until Meiyo was eighteen then she will be able to get to opened the deposit box and take her parents belonging out for example millions of dollars, gold, and valuable stuffs.

Meiyo scratched Sakura on the ears as she was snoozing away beside Meiyo. Sakura's fur glowed since Meiyo was combing her fur about an hour ago before Sakura went to sleep.

Meiyo moaned "I hope this is going to be a good break. All those acting took almost forever. It was fun but it's too much pressure for me to handle" said Meiyo in her mind.

"Why I was you were here with my mother and father." Meiyo gripping onto her golden locket that was around her neck. Inside the locket were two photos of her mother and father.

The locket was given to her by her parent on her fourth Birthday.

Meiyo was getting a little hungry so she decided to go look for the little café that they had on the plane. A/N: this is a private plan for special people.

As she was walking down the aisle she accidentally bumped into a boy with two tone blue and greyish hair.

"Oh! Sorry sir I didn't mean to bump into you" said Meiyo staring at the teenage boy.

He was good looking teenage boy. He was wearing a black T-Shirt that was kind of tight showing of his muscular chest. And black baggy pants, with black shoes and blue scraps. He also wore two black wrist bands with the letter K.H in blue on it.

Meiyo thought that the kid was about her age or a year older. But anyways he was hot looking. But before that Meiyo could of think of anything else she smacked her hand on her forehead to stop her from drooling over the teenage boy.

"No problem" was all the boy said and walked past her to the area where she was sitting on the plane.

"Man what is his problem" thought Meiyo. She ignore the thought and walked to the little café on the plane and to order an egg sandwich and apple juice.

As Meiyo walked back she saw the kid with two tone hair sitting in the seat in front of her.

"Oh it's you again the kid who said No problems and walks away without me saying its okay" said Meiyo as she sat back in her seat behind the two tine hair kid.

"Watch who you're calling a kid" said the teenage boy his hands crossed over his chest and eyes closed sitting against the seat, with the belt buckled.

"Okay okay!" said Meiyo waving her hands in front of her saying "Dude chill okay. I got it seesh!

"What ever" said the teenage boy still in his position eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

Then Sakura woke up from all the fuse.

Sakura gave a little cute puppy bark. "Sakura your awake" said Meiyo picking up the puppy onto her lap.

Sakura jumped up happily licking her owner Meiyo.

"Did you have a nice nap?" said Meiyo petting Sakura gently

A soft bark was all the puppy let out.

Sakura having to see the teenage boy sitting in front, she jumped off Meiyo and onto the poor teenage boy's head.

Sakura climbed down onto the boy's lap and laid there

"Sakura come back here now. That wasn't nice" said Meiyo getting up and walking to the seat in front of Meiyo where Sakura was laying on the teenage boy's lap.

The boy opened his eyes finding a puppy on his lap licking its paw.

Meiyo sat on the empty seat beside the teenage boy.

"Excuse me but can I get my puppy back? Sorry if she frighten you. She loves having company, someone she can play with otherwise then me" said Meiyo looking at the boy and at her puppy.

"Oh I didn't get frighten at all." Said the teenage boy

"I think you puppy is cute. What's her name" said the teenage boy

"Her name is Sakura" said Meiyo smiling at the teenage boy

"And it's a pleasure to meet you..uhh what's your name" said Meiyo

Sorry cliff hanging I'll write more later on when I have time, now it's time for me to go to sleep. So Good night O. Please read and review thanks a bunch!


	3. Crazy Fan Attack!

Yeah another three more reviews. I am so happy dance around the room. Hits right toe into the bed frame. Ouch! That really hurts..Ouch…..ouchie….ouchie!

Thanks you

Frankie the Spunky One

native-kitten

Puppalupp2008

Your all the best hugs all three of you XD.

Let's get a move on for chapter three.

Before Meiyo had a chance to hear what the teenage boy's name was. The loud speaker on the plane came on.

"May all passengers please put on your seat belt we are about to land in five minutes".

"I am so sorry I have to go back to my seat. Maybe I will get your name next time when we meet again somewhere in Japan" said Meiyo taking Sakura off the boy's lap.

"Okay what ever you say lady" said the teenage boy

Meiyo raise an eyebrow "okay whatever you say your self mister". That Meiyo walked back to her seat and put on her seat belt. Sakura was sitting on her lap.

Meiyo had forgotten to eat her food that she had brought. "All well I'll just save it for later when we land. I can eat it in the limo on the way home" thought Meiyo.

The airplane engine roared as the plane landed. It was a bumpy ride alright. Sakura barked as the plane land down.

The speaker went on again "You may now take off your seat belt. We have safely landed. And welcome to Japan everyone".

"Finally we are here that was sure a long trip from Hollywood don't you think Sakura?" said Meiyo unbuckling her seat belt. Sakura jumped off Meiyo's lap and onto an empty seat beside her.

When the teenage boy heard her say that she came from Hollywood he added "whoa you came here all the way from Hollywood?".

"Uhhh..yeah we both sure did" mumble Meiyo

The teenage boy unbuckle his belt and stood up and walked towards the exit door of the plane.

"Hey wait" cried Meiyo

"I never got your name yet" said Meiyo curiously

"You'll find out later" said the teenage boy

"What I don't get you" said Meiyo raising her eyebrow

The teenage boy left without another word leaving Meiyo dumbstruck standing there looking stupid to what the teenage boy had said.

"That is one weird kid" said Meiyo out loud

But when Meiyo was about to walk out she heard people screaming "oh my god! It's Kai Hiwatari!".

Meiyo walked out with Sakura in her hand, that's when she saw a big group of people forming around the exit of the plane below.

"Holly Mother of pearls" said Meiyo out loud

"I can't believe I forgot to wear something to cover up my identity" thought Meiyo. "Now it's too late they know. There's no point everywhere I go people follow me just to get autographs".

But it was too late her fans that was formed in a huge group started screaming her name "Meiyo! Meiyo! Here she is!" screamed the fans

"Meiyo can I get your autograph!" cried one fan.

Meiyo bodyguards staring forming a circle around Meiyo.

"Every move back" said one of the bodyguards.

Meiyo caught a glimpse of the teenage boy that she bumped into on the plane.

"Whoa talk about being major famous" said Meiyo as she saw the teenage boy get into a black limo with body guards around the limo blocking crazy fans trying to get near the boy.

"So am I its crazy having to be famous. Man did I ever wish I was just normal like all the other teenagers" thought Meiyo

"Meiyo marry me please!" cried on fan.

Meiyo looked towards her. News cast were here as well. The video camera facing her direction.

"We are live here at the airport of J-High 8907. Here we have the one and only famous Japanese American actress Meiyo Motohashi, who just got off the private jet with no other then Kai Hiwitari, World Champion Beyblader. It looks like Kai has just returned from a vacation from California. This is just awesome two famous people having to be here at the same time. This is just one awesome news ever," said the new lady holding a microphone in her hand talking excitedly.

Meiyo climbed into the black limo that was going to take her to her new mansion that was built for her in only a year before. Everything in the house was ready for her arrival.

Servants had made her bed and cooked her a big meal for dinner.

"Finally we are here!" cried Meiyo tiredly taking Sakura into her arm

"Wow! The house looks so beautiful" cried Meiyo in surprise. Meiyo had never seen the house before until now.

Meiyo enter the mansion and was greeted by her servants Mrs. Kini-Mono, Mr. Nawito, Ms. Shiyai, and Mr,Kaminto.

A/N The other four servants were just appointed to be at Miss. Motohashi house for today. Only Mrs. Kini-Mono will be staying.

Another clif hanger again sorry. I need to stop this habit, but its getting late and I want to go to sleep it's 1 30 in the morning.


	4. Exploring and soon meeting the BladerBre...

Okay everybody here you have been all waiting for the next chapter of the story. Thank you for the reviews everyone. Yeah! So now on with the story, by the way I forgot to say I don't own beyblade. But I do own my own characters in the story and the scene where it happens but not where it happens like the states, countries and so on. You'll get it if you read other fanfics.

Meiyo entered her mansion were she was nicely greeted by her servants. "How are you Miss. Motohashi" said one of the servants.

"I am fine thank you, but just a bit tired from the flight here" said Meiyo sweetly.

Sakura jumped out from Meiyo arms and started running around the mansion exploring her new home.

"Your dinner is waiting for you. We kept it warm while we were waiting for your arrival" said Mrs Kini-Mono.

"Thank you Mrs. Kini-Mono" said Meiyo walking inside and one of the servants closed the front door for her.

"You may be excused now I'll see where I can find the dining room on my own" said Meiyo as she placed her messenger bag on the pole coat hanger.

What Meiyo has inside that black messenger bag was her most possession items her baby blue and aqua blade, with her baby blue, aqua, white, and black launcher and black cord. Meiyo bit-beast was a water and ice phoenix. Her bit beast also had a true form like a human form almost but it looked a bit more like those fairy tale creatures with wings and elf like ears then real human.

Meiyo explored her brand new home that she would be living here for only a year. Then after a year she would have to move back to Hollywood to continue her acting career.

Meiyo walked up to an window that was located in the dining room that she had found fifteen minutes later looking through her big new mansion.

She spotted a bigger mansion on the other side of the street. "Wow! Who ever lives in that mansion must be very important" wondered Meiyo.

"Maybe tomorrow I might come over and say hi to our new neighbours" said Meiyo out loud.

Mrs. Kini-Mono heard what Meiyo had said, and also agreed that she go over and visit. She was new around here and might end up getting lost before making any friends.

"I'll bake you some cookies tomorrow so our can take them over to greet our new neighbours" said Mrs.Kini-Mono.

A/N: Mrs. Kino-Mono was like a grandmother to Meiyo, she cared for Meiyo when she was around seven. Mrs.Kini-Mono had, had a family but since all her children had grown up now she felt lonely and found out about Meiyo and her parents death on the news. Her heart filled with joy when she heard that he grandfather was looking for a special someone who would care for his granddaughter when he passed away. That ended up with Mrs.Kini-Mono to look after Meiyo after the death of Meiyo grandfather. Mrs.Kini-Mono husband had died shortly two years after from the plane crashed of Meiyo parents, from a heart attack. Mrs.Kini-Mono was lonely until she met Meiyo and soon loved her as her own daughter.

"Thanks Mrs. Kini-Mono" said Meiyo.

"Please dear just call me grandma. Mrs.Kini-Mono makes it sounds as if I am a very old lady" said Mrs. Kini-Mono.

"Sorry I will try to call you grandma, because I am used to calling elders by their last name." said Meiyo looking down at her shoes.

Meiyo ate supper quickly and helped Mrs.Kini-Mono put the dishes into the dish washer before dashing off to explore some more of the mansion before finding her room and going to bed.

Meiyo enter her room which was big, but not as big as the one in her mansion back in Hollywood. The room was all organize since Meiyo was a tidy person. She had a big chestnut shiny coated painted desk with her flat SamSung screen with the rest of the set CPU, keyboard etc. Beside her computer was her white and black Samsung laptop where she can update data for her upcoming bey-battles.

Even though Meiyo acting career was in the way most times. This doesn't mean that it can get in the way of her own personal life. Her favourite thing of all was beyblading.

The next day Meiyo had slept in late it was around noon when Meiyo finally gotten out of bed and went to the washroom to brush her white and straight teeth, and combed her soft black hair. She tied it into a high ponytail.

Meiyo went back into her room to change into her black tank top that was worn over a blue tank top matching her banks. Black and blue fingerless gloves, black combat boots with a mixture of light blue and aqua shoe lances. And of course her black cargo pants with an aqua belt with silver buckles. A/N: so hard to explain I'll just sketch out and image of how she looks next time and I will post it.

Meiyo dresses like this when she is free of doing nothing.

Meiyo smelt cookies when she came down the kitchen. Mrs. Kini-Mono was baking chocolate chips cookies for her to bring over to her new neighbours across the street.

"Heer you go sweetie. Take them over while they are fresh and warm" said Mrs. Kini-Mono handing Meiyo a square red tin box covered inside was white tissue and of course the yummy mouth watering chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you so much grandma Kino-Mono" said Meiyo hugging Mrs. Kini-Mono

"Now that's enough dear go ahead now" said Mrs.Kini-Mono smiling at Meiyo.

Meiyo grabbed her black messenger bag containing her bey-blading items.

Meiyo thanked Mrs.Kini-Mono again and walked out the mansion, looking both ways before crossing the street to the other side.

"Wow this place is so pretty" said Meiyo dreamily

The grass was cut neatly the bushes were cut into cute animal shapes like bird and tigers and etc.

When Meiyo got there the gate was opened so she decided to enter and knock on the front door. But when no one answered she decided to go around to the back to check.

"Maybe their in the back doing something. Maybe swimming in the pool or playing games like a mini golf yard" thought Meiyo before she wasn't paying any attention, and bumped into a teenage boy with blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Ouch!" cried the blond haired teen and Meiyo as well.

Muaha…man this is like the best cliff hanger ever. By now you would already known that the mansion Meiyo was visiting was actually belonged to the one and only Kai Hiwatari. And the blond haired teen come on you would already know right?...! So that's all for now more coming up. READ DN REVIEW D.


	5. Cookies and New Friends

I am getting the hang of it. I had time to write up one more chapter for the day. So anyways like I said you have all guess right ding ding you all get prizes.

If you all guess Max then you're all right! Muaha thanks for all the awesome review it encourage me to write more so I know that my story is not dead. So thanks a bunch again!

Let's see I ended the last chapter when Meiyo went smacked into Max the blond haired teen.

The teenager with blond hair and stunning blue eyes got up from the ground. "Whoa watch it there kid, watch where your going. Someone can get major hurt" said the blond haired teen.

"I am so sorry I guess I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going" said Meiyo getting up from the ground and straitening her black messenger bag on her shoulder that was about to fall off.

"It's no problem. Why are you even here? Are you a fan who wants Tyson's autograph or to get mine's?" said the blond haired teen staring down at the black haired girl in front of him suspiciously.

"Why would I want someone's autograph when I don't even know who that person is" said Meiyo looking at the blonde haired teen.

"Okay! Chill down god! Why are you even here? "Said the blond haired teen

"The reason I am here is because I came to visit my new neighbour namely you. I just moved in yesterday into that place over there across the street" said Meiyo pointing her finger at her big white mansion across the street.

"Holly your saying that's your house..I mean mansion over there" said the blond haired teen pointing a finger at the white mansion where Meiyo was pointing at.

"Uhhh…yes that's right. I was wondering if I can come and just say hi to you my new neighbour" said Meiyo her cheek turning slightly pink because the blond haired teenager was wearing nothing but light green swimming shorts, and of course his abs. He was also soaking wet a little bit from coming out of the pool.

"Oh sure, but this isn't my place it belongs to Kai Hiwatari my team captain" said the blond haired boy.

"Where have I heard of that name before" thought Meiyo

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Max Tate" said the blond haired teen expanding his hand out so Meiyo could shake it.

"My name is Meiyo Motohashi and it's a pleasure to meet you Max" said Meiyo

"Same here" said Max letting go of Meiyo hand.

"So want to meet the others" said Max

"Yeah sure!" said Meiyo and almost forgotten that the cookies Mrs.Kini-Mono baked for her neighbours.

Max and Meiyo enter the back yard which was so big almost the size of a football field.

There was a big swimming pool, two big red bey-blade stadium dishes, and a BBQ stand, a small golf court, and basketball court.

"Wow this is an awesome place your captain has here" said Meiyo to Max

"Yeah it is nice" said Max

"Hey everyone over here now!" cried Max waving to hands up high to get their attention.

"What is it" answered a teenage boy with Raven hair dressed in a fashion of Chinese clothes.

"There's someone here that wants to meet and talk to us" said Max out loud

"It better not be more fans I am getting tired already from signing too much autographs" cried out a boy with navy hair and was wearing a red and blue backward cap

"No it isn't it a new neighbour and she want to say hi to us" said Max

The teenage boy that had raven hair come up to Meiyo and introduced himself, "my name is Ray Kon and it is a pleasure to meet you".

"Hey Ray nice to meet you too" said Meiyo.

The boy with navy hair came up and said "The name is Tyson Granger and I think you shouldn't even think about asking me for a bey-battle because I can beat you right away!"

Everyone sweat drop not including Meiyo

"So you talk tough and bey-battle to eh" said Meiyo

"Yeah and for your information I was the top world champion blader in a row" said Tyson

"I see you can stop bragging by the looks of it" said Meiyo dryly

"Okay Tyson I think you should stop it" cried Max

"So what it's not my fault I was born to be the best" said Tyson hitting a fist on his chest

"Yeah born to be such a bragger" mumbled Ray

"Well anyways here are some chocolate cookies that Mrs.Kini-Mono made" said Meiyo handing a red square tin box over to Tyson

"Thank you, but you didn't' have to do all this just for coming to visit us" said Ray

"It's no problem" said Meiyo

"Well I am off" said Max

"I am going back to the pool you can stand here and chat all you want" said Max running towards the pool doing a cannoning ball dive.

"Okay bye Max" cried out Tyson

Tyson opened the red tin box and took out a cookie and ate it "yummy these are good" said Tyson dreamily

"Yeah they sure are" said Meiyo

"I'll have one too if it's not poisoned" joked Ray

"Ha…. Ha…. ha" said Tyson very funny giving Ray a non happy smile

"I was only kidding god you can't take a joke or something" said Ray waving his hand with the cookie in his mouth.

The argument was stopped shortly when a two toned blue hair teenage boy entered the yard. Every went quiet including Tyson.

"Hey I know him isn't he that kid back on the same plane that I was in" thought Meiyo staring at the two tone haired teen.

Meiyo stopped staring when she saw the two tone hair boy stare at her.

"This is Kai or cold and lonely caption" said Tyson with his mouth filled with cookies.

"Don't eat all the cookies save some for Max and Kai" cried Ray

"No need Ray there's more at my place if you want more I'll bring them over tomorrow I can come over" said Meiyo

"Sure you can" said Ray

But there was a short cough when Meiyo looked up it was the two toned hair teen name Kai.

"So you're Kai eh" said Meiyo

"So what if it is kai. What are you going to do about it" said Kai dryly

"Just trying to be nice" mumble Meiyo

"Who said you two can get a break get back to training" said Kai dangerously back to Ray and Tyson

"It's not fair how come Max isn't doing anything" wailed Tyson

"He is look can't you see he has to do 100 laps back and forth in the pool" said Kai

"Don't you think that's a bit rough for a kid like that?" said Ray

"So what your next anyways" said Kai

"What ever" said Ray and that he walked back to the red dish and let it rip with his blade spinning around in the big red dish.

"I am coming Ray wait" said Tyson grabbing the last cookie and stuffed it into his mouth.

That only left Meiyo and Kai left alone standing there.

Then Kai walked away and went to sit under a cherry blossom tree.

That left Meiyo to stand there alone. Kai spoke "I think you should leave now" said Kai

"They need to train go back to your place and stand around there, but not on my property" said Kai his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest sitting on the grass surrounded by pinkness. A/N: Pinkness meaning the fallen cheery blossom.

"Sure but you don't have to be so mean about it" said Meiyo as tears welled up in her eyes, but she was better then that to let anyone make her feel bad.

"What ever" said Kai

"God you were nicer on the plane then here" said Meiyo

"You know each other" said Max standing behind Meiyo

"Yikes!" screamed Meiyo her heart pounding inside her like crazy.

"Sorry to frighten you" said Max.

"Why are you here Max. Get back inside the pool" said Kai still in the same position.

"I finished already. All 100 laps back and forth" said Max

"Okay then go get change and start practising with your blade" said Kai

"Sure but is it okay if I blade with Meiyo if she has a blade" said Max

"I sure do" said Meiyo taking out her blade and launcher out from her black messenger bag.

"Neat" said a boy with glasses coming from the back door of Kai's mansion

"Damn stop scaring me people" said Meiyo surprised by a new voice coming in their conversation

"Sorry" said the boy with glasses

"It's okay I guess" said Meiyo

"Hi I am Kenny" said the boy with glasses holding a black laptop in his arm

"And I am Dizzi" said the laptop

"Oh my!" cried Meiyo

"Your laptop speaks" said Meiyo

"It sure does" said Kenny "Dizzi here is trapped in my laptop and is my only bit beast.

"Wow that's neat" said Meiyo

Well that's all for now that took up and hour of my break. So I am going to stop it here, and go get something to eat. I will add another chapter tonight if I am not lazy XD.

Bye bye! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Meiyo Secret's Reveals

Meiyo kneeled down to take a closer look at Kenny's laptop. "Nice to know I am not the only one that has a bit beast that can transfer it's self into a laptop" said Meiyo smiling

"Your bit beast can do what?" cried Kenny in surprise

"It can transfer itself into my laptop that I made especially for my favorite friend in the world, my one and only mystical bit beast" said Meiyo

"Oh can I see it?" said Kenny looking so excited.

"Uhhh…well….it depends if she wants to show it self to you guys" said Meiyo

Ray heard the conversation and joined "you have a bit beast?" said Ray

"Yes.." said Meiyo

"I want a bey-battle right now this minute with you" said Tyson as he joined into the conversation

"No not now I am keeping my bit beast a secret for a while" said Meiyo winking at Tyson which made him blush

"Anyways I promise Max a bey-battle so let's get started" said Meiyo reaching her hands into her messenger bag and taking out a black beyblade with no bit beast in it A/N: This is not Meiyo blade, she just carried an extra one for fun to battle people. But notice even if she doesn't have a bit beast in it she can still beyblade very good indeed without a bit beast.

Meiyo took out her blade, launcher and rip cord.

"Are you ready widdle Maxie" said Meiyo

"Okay let's bring it on" said Max in his hyper mood!

"Give me what you got" said Max

"I will give it all I got" said Meiyo giving her victory V sign with a wink

"Okay ready let's get it ready" said Ray

"I'll be the referee" said Ray

"3…..2….1….. LET IT Rip" cried Ray

Both Max and Meiyo launched their blade into the stadium

Meiyo and Max's blade collide together and Max blade was knocked out of the stadium only in three seconds by Meiyo black beyblade.

"Not bad for a member of the Blade-Breakers" said Meiyo as she walked up to pick up her blade that was still spinning.

"Not bad yourself too" said Max picking up his green beyblade and walking up to Meiyo for a handshake

"Good battle even though it last only for let's say three to five second" said Max with a grin

"This is just like all regular blade with no bit beast" said Meiyo

"You mean this isn't your blade" said Kenny

"Nope it isn't, I just carry an extra one for other use" said Meiyo

"Then where's you blade" said Tyson

"It's at home in a very high protected room in my house. No one can enter but me" said Meiyo

Then out of no where a girl with brown shoulder length hair came running in "Hey guys sorry I am late traffic. It was so hard to get back since yesterday" said the brown haired shoulder length girl who name was Hilary.

"I heard Hollywood's favorite Japanese-American actress came back to Japan for a break year from her acting career" said Hilary waving a magazine in front of Tyson's face

"Let me see that" said Tyson grabbing the magazine from Hilary's hand

"Hey give that back I was still reading it" said Hilary

Hilary then focused on Meiyo that was standing behind Ray and Max.

"Oh do we have a new member on the team" said Hilary clapping her hands with joy

"No" said Kai quickly in his usual deathly voice.

"God! I was just asking" said Hilary disappointed

"Then not to be rude or anything then who is she" said Hilary pointing at Meiyo

"She is our new neighbor that lives across the street from where Kai lives" said Max

"Oh I see you mean that nice big mansion over there" said Hilary

"Yup" said Max

"Nice!" said Hilary

Tyson screamed "Oh my God this can not be true" said Tyson

"What is it" they all cried but not Kai and Meiyo

Meiyo looked at the cover and felt as if she wanted to run away

There on the cover was a picture of her coming off the Private Plane yesterday.

"Oh my god" whisper Meiyo

Tyson pointed a finger at Meiyo

"You're the actress that came back to Japan from Hollywood aren't you!" said Tyson shocked

"You're the one on all these photos in this magazine" said Tyson

Hilary grabbed the magazine from Tyson and read it looking at the photo and screamed "it is true this picture here is the one and only Meiyo Motohashi" said Hilary over excited

"Uhhhh….I can explain" said Meiyo

"No need to" said Ray

"Oh my your like my favorite actress" said Hilary

"Uhhh…well….I…..I…got to…go" said Meiyo

"Byes guys talk to you later" said Meiyo with that she dashed out off the backyard running to the front yard and out of the area. When Meiyo got back to her mansion she was tired from all the running.


	7. The hair color choice defualt

Heehee I am back once again. Finally . Exams are coming in six weeks for me. Yikes, I so need to study. So I barely have the time to continue the story until summer! YEAH! I might write another story later on. I am not sure if I should discontinue this story.

"That was a close one" said Meiyo out loud as she ran into her room, jumping onto her soft black and blue bed. She took a pillow and hit it on her head. "How stupid was I!" screamed Meiyo onto her pillow.

"I should have gone into under cover like dress in something that people won't notice. Especially my hair and my face! Right now I need to go look for something to do with my hair and my face." Said Meiyo getting up from her bed and walked into her walk in closet, which was huge! There was so much clothes in there fit for a princess.

Meiyo walked around looking for something to cover up her hair that wouldn't give to much attention.

"I got the solution!" cried Meiyo

She ran into her washroom and opened a big closet and took out all sorts of hair dying products. "What color would look good on me?" said Meiyo

"Let me go get Wolf-Flare. I think she can pick out a color for me" said Meiyo running out of her room and into that secret room where she kept her bit beast. I think I am going to keep you close to me. I might need you when I am in major trouble, as if, if I ever do get into trouble." Said Meiyo to herself

She enters a highly secured room with a mental door.

Meiyo looks into a small screen, and the computers scan's her eye. And then placed her hand next and it scan's her hand.

"Voice Password" said the computer

"Meiyo Motohashi" said Meiyo

"Access Confirmed" spoke the computer

The metal door opened, the laser gun went back into the wall, and the laser beam went back into the wall as well.

"Maybe I should go back to the others and apologize for leaving so rudely. But I don't think I should because if I do what happens when I go to school and they spill the secret about famous Meiyo is here at Tokyo Hillside School" said Meiyo taking her blade from the glass container.

/Wolf-Flare speaks\

Good afternoon my Lady

"Stop calling me that" cried Meiyo

/Sorry my Lady\

"Stop it! Please call me Meiyo not My Lady" said Meiyo

/Okay my Lady…I mean Meiyo\

"Thank you" said Meiyo

/Your welcome my Lady… I mean Meiyo. I am sorry I have to get use to calling you that\

"Yah! Like a million times like since I was younger you kept calling me my lady. Even when I was still a little girl back then" said Meiyo scratching her hair

/Sorry I am just use to calling my master by my Lady or Sir\

"God! You're so ancient, I am not your master call me friend" said Meiyo

/It is just been so long since we have battle. You are always busy when filming movies, or modeling for magazines\

"I know that's the only reason why I wanted to come back to my birth place, so I can take the time off from work. I want to be like all the other ordinary girls on this planet. I hate being treated so differently" said Meiyo sounding sad

/I am sorry to hear this Meiyo\

"It's okay I need someone to talk to anyways. I have kept this inside me for long enough" said Meiyo looking down at her blade

Her blade was a mixture of red and black for the base, the silver metal attack ring, and bottom. Her bit chip was black with red outline and her bit beast in was located in the center of the chip.

SORRY GUYS I HAVE TO STOP HERE FOR NOW ….I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT AT LEAST I MADE A CHAPTER .

Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I have to upload it before writer block!


End file.
